1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, an image forming method, an image forming program, and a computer-readable recording medium which are adapted to attain highly precise image formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image forming device which performs image formation processing according to the printer control protocol command inputted. For example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 06-176020, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 01-292418, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-281111.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 06-176020 discloses the means for converting a command parameter into a command character string, in order to facilitate understanding of the printer control command.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 01-292418 discloses that, in the command system of a computer system, the means for interpreting the positional type parameter of a command with the relative location in a positional type parameter group.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-281111 discloses that a protocol specification definition file is externally supplied and incorporated in the inside of an image forming device, and even if the extension of the protocol etc. occurs, it is possible to carry out the protocol analysis easily.
In the conventional technology, the user specifies the tray designation, paper size, paper type, etc. for the time of printing execution, in accordance with the rules indicated in the predetermined character string specifications of the printer control protocol.
However, there are differences in the character string specifications between the design changes of the protocol, between the models, and between the manufacturers, and, due to such differences in the character string specifications, it is often that the image forming device does not perform operation as intended by the user.